


Five things SG-1 won't do, no matter what

by ivorygates



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorygates/pseuds/ivorygates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><span class="ljuser"></span><a href="http://marici.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://marici.dreamwidth.org/"></a><b>marici</b> asked for five things SG-1 won't do, no matter what. (and wondered: Is there even one?)<br/></p>
    </blockquote>





	Five things SG-1 won't do, no matter what

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://marici.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://marici.dreamwidth.org/)**marici** asked for five things SG-1 won't do, no matter what. (and wondered: Is there even one?)  
> 

1\. Teal'c won't bow down to the False Gods. This has gotten them into trouble now and again over the years - not that bowing down to the _Goa'uld_ is ever a good idea, and the one time Teal'c actually _did_ do it, well, it was a pretty good indication that Teal'c wasn't home at the time - but Jaffa aren't big on subtlety, and Teal'c's developed this notion that _all_ gods are false. Not even Daniel has been able to explain his way around that one. So when SG-1 encounters anybody worshipping anything anywhere, they do their best to keep Teal'c out of the way.

Daniel suspects that Jack is hoping to bring Teal'c face-to-face with some guys selling copies of "The Watchtower" someday, though.

2\. Daniel won't lie. He'll evade the truth, he'll throw up the best smoke-screen O'Neill has ever seen, he'll tell the _literal_ truth in the most misleading way possible, and he'll flatly refuse to answer. He'll even give you such a complicated explanation that you wish you'd never asked the question. But when it comes right down to it, and a flat lie would be better for everyone - Earth, the aliens _du jour_ , SG-1, and even Daniel's peace of mind - the closest you'll ever get is "I don't know."

Even when O'Neill suspects he does. It's got to be some weird form of self-abuse known only to archaeologists.

3\. Carter won't give up. When reasonable people - _sane_ people - would call it a day and pack it in, she's still looking for answers. Don't, for god's sake, tell her something's impossible. It only encourages her. Time-travel, parallel universes, fixing a sun (or blowing one up)? Carter's right there. Closing a black hole? She'll be done before breakfast.

He worries - they all do - about the day she runs into something she can't fix and can't live with.

4\. O'Neill won't leave a teammate behind. Daniel Ascended, and he still never stopped looking for him. Carter was taken by Fifth, and he attacked the Replicator mothership to get her back. Teal'c was trapped in the Gate... they nearly went to war with Russia over that one.

The General of the SGC has to make the call to declare SGC personnel MIA, KIA, all the time.

This may be why O'Neill's in Homeworld Security now.

5\. Cameron won't evade responsibility. Military brat, military family. It's bred in the bone; generations of Mitchells serving their country all the way back to the Revolution. A good officer takes personal responsibility for everything. Even when it isn't his fault, it is.

He feels the weight of the Ori - every Prior, every invading ship, every newly-converted world singing the litany of the _Book of Origin_ \- turning his bones to something denser than the cores of stars.

#


End file.
